Gwen's Heart
by Rookie9
Summary: A guy from Gwen's past is back, and he's after her heart. Will he capture it, or does Kevin already have it?
1. Chapter 1

I've had this idea for awhile, so I'm finally writing it. The story has a stupid name, but I couldn't think of anything better. :D Enjoy. Disclaimer: I own Ben 10...In my dreams.

* * *

"No."

"Please."

"No, I ain't going." Kevin growled.

"Come on, Ben won't go if you don't go." I said softly.

"I'm not going Gwen." Kevin snapped.

Ben walked up to us. He handed Kevin a soda and me a smoothie. "Well? Is he going?" Ben asked as he sat down across from Kevin.

"No, I'm not." Kevin said firmly.

I crossed my arms. "Kevin you are such a..." I stopped mid sentence.

"I'm a what?" Kevin asked taking a sip of his drink.

I didn't reply. I just sat there with wide eyes. My heart beating slowly I stared pass Ben.

Ben raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking at Gwen?" He asked. He glanced over his shoulder. "Hey, is that-"

"Uh-huh." I whispered.

"I thought he had,"

"Me to." I said interrupting Ben again.

"What are you two talking about? Gwen?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kevin follow my gaze. The muscle in his jaw tightened. "Who's that?"

I keep my eyes on the tall, lanky, red head. "That's Ricky."

"I can't believe he's here." Ben said slowly.

Just then Ricky turned slightly. His eyes fell on me. Ricky walked over to us. "Gwen? Gwen Tennyson?" He asked.

I stood up. "Ricky..." Tears filled my eyes, but I wouldn't let them loose.

Ricky held out his arms.

I fell into them and held on tightly, like any second I would wake up and this would all just be a dream. "I've missed you." I whispered.

Ricky held me close. "I've missed you too. I'm sorry Gwen, I should have kept in contact." He whispered back.

"It's ok."

Ricky pulled away from me slightly. He stared into my eyes. "Gwen, I've wanted to do this for so long." He said as he slowly leaned closer to me.

Before I knew what was happening Ricky's lips were pressed against mine. He kissed me softly.

"Hey!" Kevin said loudly.

Ricky pulled away slightly. "Huh?"

Kevin pushed his way between us. He grabbed Ricky's shirt. "What's the big idea kissing my girl?" He growled.

Ricky looked at Kevin, then at me, then back at Kevin. "That's a joke, right?"

Kevin balled his hand into a fist.

I grabbed Kevin's arm. "Kevin, put him down." I scolded.

Kevin looked at me. "Why should I?"

"Because he's my friend."

Kevin let go of Ricky with a push, sending him to the ground. "More like he's a punk." He mumbled.

I knelt down beside Ricky. "Are you ok?"

Ricky sat up. "Yeah, I'm fine." He glared at Kevin. "You aren't really dating that creep, are you?"

"What did you call me punk?"

I stood up. I put my hands on Kevin's chest and pushed him back some. "Back off Kevin."

Kevin looked down at me. "After I teach this punk a lesson."

"Kevin Ethan Levin don't you dare lay a finger on him." I ordered.

Kevin took a step back. Shock was written all over his face. "Are you seriously protecting him?"

My glare told him I was serious.

Kevin glared back at me. "Whatever, I'm out of here." He said gruffly. He turned and walked away.

Ben looked at me, then Ricky. "Nice seeing you again." He mumbled, then he ran after Kevin.

I immediately felt bad. "Kevin, wait." I called out, but he ignored me and kept walking.

* * *

0_0 Who is Ricky? Why did he kiss Gwen? Why did Gwen protect him? Find out in the next chapter. :D R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, chapter two! We shall now find out why Gwen protected Ricky, I think. I kinda just wing it. :D Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Ugh," I yelled as I kicked a pile of tires.

"Hey, come down Kevin." Ben said from behind.

I turned and glared at him. "Calm down? Calm down? Gwen just protected some guy who had kissed her! How am I suppose to come down?" I growled.

Ben sighed. "You need to hear who Ricky is."

"I don't care who he is, if I ever see him again I'll.." I let my threat hang in the air unfinished.

"I wouldn't do that if I were go." Ben warned.

"Well I guess it's a good thing you ain't me."

"I'm serious Kevin, you should hear me out."

I sat down on the couch. Ben just had to come back to the garage with me. "Nothing you say is gonna change my mind Tennyson."

"Fine, but it's some good blackmail material. If you don't want to hear it I understand. I'll just leave you alone." Ben said as he turned to leave.

"Wait," I leaned forward now somewhat interested. "Tell me."

Ben smiled smugly as he turned back to me. "Alright, when we were growing up Ricky was Gwen's neighbor. Their dad's were best friends, and so were Ricky and Gwen." Ben smiled slightly. "Uncle Frank and Jerry, Ricky's dad, use to joke around and say Gwen and Ricky would one day marry. When we were thirteen they started dating. They were a great pair."

I scowled at Ben.

"Anyways, they were so close, but there was a slight problem. Ricky had cancer when he was five, then eight. They had hoped he was done with the cancer, but it returned when he was fourteen. Gwen was devastated. She really had a hard time especially when he was so weak from the chemo. Ricky hated seeing Gwen hurt like that, so he ended things with her. Gwen was heart broken. A few months later Ricky and his family moved. After that Gwen never showed any interest in any guy, until you came along that is. Though that might be because you knew about her powers. Ricky knows about her powers to." Ben said slowly.

That stuck with me. Gwen showed interest in me because I knew she had powers? Then did that mean she didn't really care for me? "Wait, so she only agreed to go out with me because I knew about her powers? And are you saying she was on the rebound?"

Ben looked surprised. "What? No that's not what I was saying. I'm saying since you know about her powers you know a different side of Gwen. A side few people know, her true self." Ben let out a long sigh. "Can I tell you the reason I told you all this?"

I leaned forward. "Hurry up." I growled.

"Gwen hated seeing Ricky in pain. She felt weak and helpless. That's why she didn't let you hurt him. She knew you wouldn't touch Ricky if she told you not to. Gwen just didn't want to see someone she once cared deeply for hurt. She especially didn't want someone she now cares deeply for hurt him."

I looked down. "You think she cares?" I asked slowly.

Ben nodded. "You need to talk to her, but not now. Gwen needs to talk to Ricky. I have to go now." Ben said as he turned and started to leave.

I jerked my head up. "Wait,"

Ben looked over his shoulder at me. "What?"

"You left out the black mail material."

Ben grinned. "No I didn't. I lied, there's nothing to black mail him with."

My eyes narrowed into slits and I stood up. I did not like being messed with. "Tennyson." I growled, but Ben was already long gone.

* * *

Alright guys here's the deal. I'm not updating anymore until I get some reviews. I really need to know if you guys like this story or not, and if anyone has any constructive criticism tell me! :D R&R


	3. Chapter 3

I just have to say thanks for the reviews! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :D Disclaimer: Read the other disclaimers!

* * *

"I thought you were gone for good." I said softly.

"So did I. Can we talk?" Ricky asked.

I nodded slowly. "Sure, let's go sit down."

Ricky took my hand and led me to a table. He sat down beside me. "How have you been?" He asked softly.

I looked at him and smiled slightly. "I've been doing great, how about you?"

Ricky inched his way closer to me. "It's been tough, but it looks like I'm out of the woods for now."

My face lit up. I wrapped my arm around his waist, giving him a quick side hug. "That's great. I've been praying for you."

Ricky grinned when I hugged him, but the minute I let go his face fell. "It could still come back..."

"Don't think that way Ricky." I pleaded.

"It's hard not to."

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I know, but you have to think positive. You can't live your life in fear that it will come back." I said softly.

Ricky looked down. "I know."

I moved my hand. Ricky and I talked began to talk about what had happened in our lives since we last saw each other. It was so good to see him, but at the same time it was horrible. I mean, all my old feelings for him were just under the surface. That was bad, really bad. I couldn't let my feelings for him resurface, not while I'm with Kevin. Kevin. He was probably ticked off. I didn't blame him though. I mean if some girl suddenly appeared and kissed Kevin I would be so mad. I felt my cheeks grow warm as I thought about Ricky kissing me. We had never kissed before. Even though I was caught off guard I enjoyed the kiss. Which was really really bad since I'm dating Kevin.

"Gwen?"

I blinked twice, then looked at Ricky. "Huh?"

Ricky sighed. "You weren't listening, were you?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, I zoned out. What were you saying?"

Ricky ran his fingers threw his hair.

I raised an eyebrow slightly. Ricky had always ran his fingers threw his hair when he was nervous.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked quickly.

I felt like I had been hit in the gut. All the air had come out of me. My eyes widened. Ricky wanted me back? "Ricky... I'm with Kevin..." I said slowly.

"Then dump him. He's a thug."

My brows narrowed. "No he isn't!" I said loudly.

Ricky shook his head. "You don't know him Gwen. I remember him when we were kids. He terrorized my cousin Johnny, you remember him? He was the toughest guy we knew."

I did remember him. Johnny was tough. He was mean and didn't care if he hurt someone. Last I heard he'd been in Juvie for years. "Kevin's changed."

"I'll believe it when I see it. Once a thug always a thug." Ricky replied. He put his arm around my shoulders. "You know you're to good for him Gwen. You can do much better than him." Ricky whispered softly in my ear.

I jerked away from him. "You don't know Kevin. He's a good guy." I snapped. I stood up and took a few steps away from him.

Ricky was beside me in an instant. He placed his hands on my shoulders. "Look, I didn't mean to make you mad, but trust me. Kevin will end up hurting, you can't trust him. I don't want to see you get hurt." He said softly.

I turned and faced him. Tears filled my eyes, but I blinked them away. "He won't hurt, I trust him." I said in a slow, steady tone. "It's you who has hurt me. You're the one I can't trust." I turned and began to walk away.

"Gwen, wait! Where are you going?" Ricky called out.

"I'm going to find my boyfriend." I called over my shoulder. I began to walk faster as the tears came back. 'Why did Ricky have to come back? Why did he have to stir up my old feelings for him?' I asked myself. I stopped in my tracks as a chilling thought went through my mind. 'If Ricky hadn't said those things about Kevin, I would have thought seriously about my relationship with both Ricky and Kevin.' I glanced over my shoulder to see if I could see Ricky, but he was out of sight. I quickly began to walk again. My mind racing, full of what-ifs and questions. I turned a corner and headed to the one place I wanted to be right then, Kevin's garage. He would be there, and he would make my world right again. At least that was what I kept telling myself.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. Last week my church had VBS, so I was busy every night. (That's when I like to write. :D ) Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. R&R please. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Alriiight, so I couldn't write this weekend, cause I was doing a 30 hour famine with my youth group. (Sooo much fun. :D) Anyways enjoy. Disclaimer: ... I'm not MOA.

"Whoever it is go away." I growled

"It's me." The sweetest voice in the world said quietly.

I slid out from under my car. I stared up at Gwen.

"Hey," Gwen said softly. She was staring down at the ground.

"Hey." I replied gruffly. I sat up and rested my arms on my knees.

Gwen looked at me. "Can we talk?"

I calmly motioned for her to come sit beside me. "Sure."

Gwen slowly walked over to me. She bent down and sat beside me.

I wanted to reach over and put my arm around Gwen, but I just couldn't. What if Gwen wanted to tell me she was going back to Ricky? If that happened I don't know what I would do. We just sat there in silence for several long minutes.

Finally Gwen moved closer and leaned on me. I immediately put my arm around her and pulled her close. "You aren't mad at me, are you?" She as slowly.

I took a deep breath, than slowly exhaled. "No, confused, a little hurt maybe, but not mad."

Gwen looked up at me, her eyes full of pain. "I'm so sorry Kevin. I never meant to hurt you. I was just in shock."

I slowly moved my thumb in small circles on her shoulder.

"I didn't want you to hurt him. Ricky and I," Gwen paused. She seemed to be searching for the right words. "We were close as kids. He's had a lot of health problems."

"I know."

Gwen looked at me in surprise. "You know?" She asked wide-eyed.

I nodded slowly. "Ben told me."

Gwen looked down. She began to run her finger over my arm, making invisible patterns. It was something Gwen did when she was confused or nervous. "Did Ben tell you we use to go out last year?" Gwen asked slowly.

"Yeah, he said you were heart broken."

Gwen kept her eyes on my arm. "I was, I thought Ricky was the one." She whispered.

My muscles became tensed. I pulled Gwen closer.

"About a month after he moved away guys started asking me out, but I always said no. I told myself Ricky was going to come back, and when he did we would get back together." Gwen paused. She was quiet for a long time. "I never even considered going out with another guy until you came back into my life." She finally said.

"What are you going to do now that he's back?" I asked. On the outside I appeared calm, cool, and collective, but on the inside I was anxious.

"He wanted to go back out with me."

"What did you tell him?" I asked. I held my breath, waiting for her answer.

Gwen's emerald eyes looked straight to my heart. "I admit, I would have struggled with the decision but," Gwen paused.

My heartbeat quickened. Was Gwen going to dump me? "But what?" I asked gruffly.

"He talked bad about you. Apparently you were cruel to his cousin. Ricky thinks you'll hurt me, but I told him he was the one who had hurt me. I trust you, I no longer trust Ricky."

My heart soared. Gwen had defended me, she trusted me. I leaned over and kissed her cheek. "So I have nothing to worry about?" I asked.

A small smile appeared. Gwen snuggled closer to me. "No, you have nothing to worry about. Because you have one thing Ricky never truly had."

"What, roguish charm?" I teased.

Gwen laughed. "Fine, you have two things he never truly had."

"What's the other thing?" I asked softly.

Gwen pulled away from me slightly. Her eyes were shining as she looked into my dark eyes. "You have my heart." Gwen whispered softly.

Yay! I could end this here, but then I wouldn't even get to the part that gave me this idea. :D R&R please. I hoped y'all like this little story of mine so far. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Let's find out what happens next. I myself am curious. :D Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"You say you always keep your word, show me what you're after. I thought you'd promise me the world, tell me what you're after." My phone blared.

I quickly grabbed it and glanced at the caller ID. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Gwen."

"How'd you get this number?"

"A friend gave it to me."

I sighed. I put my elbow on my desk. Leaning my head on my hand I asked, "What do you want Ricky?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to see a movie tonight." Ricky replied casually.

"Ricky, I told you last week I'm with Kevin."

"For now, but that won't last long."

"I'm hanging up now Ricky."

"Wait Gwen, I-" I cut him off mid-sentence by hanging up. I messaged my temple. I wished Ricky hadn't called, it made things harder on me.

"Gwen, Ben's here." My mom called out.

"Coming." I yelled. I grabbed my backpack and ran down the stairs. My car needed repairs so Ben had offered to drive me to my school. I was surprised he offered, since it meant Ben would have to get up earlier.

"They're outside Dear, and did you see who's back?" My mom asked when she saw me.

"No, who?"

"Ricky, his family moved back into their old house. Isn't that great?"

I was almost at the door. I stopped dead in my tracks. Ricky moved back in next door? I had heard someone was finally moving in next door, but it hadn't even crossed my mind that it might be Ricky's family. "Are you sure?" I asked slowly.

"Of course I'm sure Gwen." Mom looked at me closely. "Are you ok? You look pale."

"I-I'm fine. I'm just surprised."

"Well you had better get over it. You need to go now, you don't won't to make Ben late."

I nodded. I turned and opened the front door.

"Hi Gwen." Julie said when she saw me.

Ben and Ricky looked up at me.

"Hey Julie." I replied.

"Alright, let's go." Ben said as he got in the driver's seat.

Julie of course sat in the passenger seat.

I slid into the backseat and buckled up. To my horror Ricky got in on the other side. "You're riding with us?" I asked.

Ricky nodded, his clear blue eyes shining. "Is that a problem?"

I bit my tongue. It was a problem, a big problem, but I wasn't going to let him know that. "Let's go Ben."

Ricky talked the whole way to school. I was so relieved Ben and Julie talked to him so I didn't have to.

"Thanks for the ride Ben. I'll see you guys later." I said when Ben stopped his car in front of my school.

"See ya, Kevin's picking you up after classes, right?" Ben asked as I got out.

I looked back and nodded. "Yeah." I headed up the steps when I felt someone beside me. I turned my head slightly and saw Ricky. "Are you going to school here?" I asked as I stopped walking.

Ricky grinned. "Yup, here's my schedule. Will you show me where my classes are?" Ricky asked as he handed me a piece of paper.

I scanned the list. My eyes widened. "Ricky, this is my schedule!" I exclaimed.

Ricky grinned. "Really? That's great. Let's go." He said as he put his arm around my shoulders.

I wiggled away from him and began to walk at a fast paste. I couldn't believe we had the same exact schedules. It would be impossible to avoid him now.

****

Gwevin Gwevin

As soon as my last class was out I got what I needed from my locker and made a dash to the front. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Ricky headed my way. I continued my way towards the front of the school. Once I was at the doors I pushed them opened. Stepping out into the bright sunlight I looked around. I was filled with relief when I saw the familiar green muscle car with black stripes. I was even more relieved to see Kevin leaning against his car. I ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck. "I'm so glad to see you!" I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

Kevin wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. "Rough day?" He asked.

Here was my chance to tell Kevin Ricky wouldn't leave me alone. That every time I turned around he was there. I opened my mouth to tell him how creepy Ricky was being, but changed my mind. "Sorta, but it's fine now that you're here." I said slowly.

Kevin grinned and kissed me. "Great, let's go."

As Kevin pulled his car out of the parking spot I glanced back at the school. I made eye contact with Ricky. He was staring intently at me. I shivered as I turned and focused on Kevin. I knew if I told Kevin Ricky was bothering me he would fix everything. I also knew Ricky probably wouldn't be able to walk when Kevin was through with him. I couldn't let that happen, no I couldn't tell Kevin about Ricky. _If I ignore Ricky maybe he'll leave me alone._ I told myself, but I had a sinking feeling telling me that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, I was on a mission trip last week so I didn't have my laptop. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :D R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Alight, let's see what happens next. :D

* * *

Something was wrong with Gwen. "I'm serious Ben, something's wrong with Gwen. She's acting weird."

Ben took a sip from his smoothie. "What are you talking about? She's fine."

"No she ain't. She's been jumpy, and she's tired all the time. Gwen's also been really quiet." I replied.

"What do you mean by jumpy?"

"I mean she's real nervous. The other night I came up to her from behind. I put my arms around her waist and was about to kiss her cheek." I began.

Ben's eyebrow raised. "So what happened?"

"She shot mana at me. I mean Gwen totally freaked."

Ben stood up. "Maybe she just didn't want you to kiss her, ever think of that Kevin?" He asked.

I glared at Ben. "Come on Ben. I'm being serious."

"If you're worried about her go talk to her. I gotta go pick Julie up, see ya." Ben said as he walked away.

I sat there for several minutes thinking. Ben was right, I have to talk to her. I stood up, threw my soda away, then went to my car.

****

GWEVIN GWEVIN GWEVIN GWEVIN

I slowed my car down as I approached Gwen's house. I spotted her outside, talking to some guy. I pulled into the driveway and got out. "Hey Gwen." I said as I walked up to her.

Gwen looked at me. "Kevin, what are you doing here?" She asked nervously.

I frowned. "I came to talk to you."

"Well she's busy." The guy Gwen had been talking to said in a low growl.

Gwen's eyes widened.

I glared at the guy. "Who do you think you're talking to, punk?" I growled.

"Gwen, could you come here for a minute?" Gwen's mom called from the front door.

Gwen looked at me, then at the guy, then back at me. "Ricky, Kevin, be nice." Was all she said before she left.

Ricky, Gwen's old boyfriend? Why was she talking to him?

"She's using you." Ricky stated.

I jerked my head and looked at him. "What?"

"She's using you. Gwen told me so."

"I don't believe you." I said in a low tone. My heart raced, he was lying, right?

"Well it's true. Gwen told me how you two and Ben fight bad guys. She said she's dating you because she thinks that's the only reason you'll help them."

I balled my hand into a fist. "That's a lie."

"Really? Why don't you ask her? Maybe Gwen will tell you the truth."

I was about to wipe the smug look off of Ricky's face when Gwen came back. "Ask me what?" She asked.

I turned to Gwen. "Ricky said the only reason you're going out with me is because you're worried if you don't I won't help you and Ben anymore. That's not true, right?" I asked.

Gwen's face turned red. She glared at Ricky. "Ricky this is the last straw." She said loudly.

Ricky took a step back.

Gwen moved closer to him. "You have been driving me crazy ever since you moved back. I've been patient because of our past, but I have had it. If you ever tell anybody I said something when I didn't again you will regret it. Now stop being a creeper and get out of here." Gwen practically yelled. She was slowly turning pink, going into her Anodite form.

I grabbed her shoulders as Ricky took off. "Gwen, calm down. Don't go into your Anodite form, please."

Gwen looked at me. "Kevin?" Was all she said. The mana surrounding Gwen disappeared. Gwen looked down at the ground. "Ricky lied, I have to go." She said. Then she turned and ran into her house.

I watched her go. Something was defiantly wrong, and I was pretty sure Ricky was the problem. I formed my hand into a fist. I was determined to find out what Ricky had done, and then I will make him pay.

* * *

Oooo, Kevin's ticked. What's gonna happen? We'll find out in the next and final chapter. :D Btw this is totally random, but does anyone play 'the game'? Cause I just lost the game. :D R&R please.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, here it is, the last chapter! Enjoy. :D Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10. :(

* * *

There was a knock at the door. "Go away." I could hear the door slowly open, but I didn't look up. I was on my bed lying on my stomach. My head was leaning on my crossed arms.

A hand touched my back. "Gwen?"

"I don't want to talk Kevin." I mumbled.

Kevin sat on the edge of the bed. "Gwen, what's going on? What has Ricky been doing? Please tell me, I've been worried about you."

I rolled over and sat up. My heart had melted at his words. "Kevin," I placed my hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry I worried you." I said. I leaned in and kissed him.

Kevin wrapped his arm around me. "It's ok," He said softly.

I pulled away from him and stood up. The room suddenly felt stuffy. "Want to go out on the roof and talk?" I asked.

Kevin stood up. "Sure."

Once we were settled in on the roof I leaned my head on Kevin's shoulder. "Ricky's been stalking me. I see him everywhere! And he sends me weird texts. I'm so tired of it Kevin." I said after a few moments of silence.

Kevin immediately tensed up. "How long?" He asked gruffly.

I looked down. "Since he moved back."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kevin put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

I looked up into his midnight black eyes. "I was afraid of what you would do."

Kevin's jaw was clenched. "I'm going to get him to leave you alone."

"Don't hurt him, please?"

Kevin kissed the top of my head, then stood up. "Don't worry about him anymore Gwen, ok? I'll take care of everything." He said.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To take care of some business." Kevin replied as he went inside.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, leaning forward I sighed. I had a bad feeling about this. Kevin was ticked, big time, and whenever he's ticked something bad is sure to happen.

****

GWEVIN GWEVIN GWEVIN GWEVIN

I walked into the garage.

"Who's there?" Kevin called from under his car.

"Me, I brought you a drink." I said as I walked over to him.

Kevin rolled out from under the car and sat up. He took the soda from me. "Thanks." He mumbled. He took a sip, then looked up at me. "What?"

My eyes were narrowed, and I was frowning. "What did you do?" I demanded to know.

Kevin set his drink down than stood up. He placed his big hands around my waist. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said smoothly. He leaned down and kissed me.

I leaned back. "Now cut that out."

"What, can't a guy kiss his girlfriend?" Kevin asked lazily.

"Not when she's trying to find out something." I replied as I folded my arms across my chest.

Kevin sighed. "Fine, what do you want to know?"

"What you did to Ricky. A friend told me his parents shipped him off to military school, and his parents are moving again."

A devilish grin began to spread across Kevin's face. "Good, now he won't bother you ever again."

"But what did you do to him?" I repeated.

"I just had a talk with him and his dad." Kevin replied nonchalantly.

I frowned.

Kevin put his arm around my shoulders. He leaned slightly and kissed me on my temple. "Don't worry about it Gwen. The important thing is he won't be bothering you. I took care of it."

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Alright, I won't worry about it. And thank you."

"No prob, anytime." Kevin said as he pulled me closer to him.

I leaned my head on his chest. I had told Kevin the truth, I wasn't going to worry about it, but a small part of me did wonder what Kevin had done to make Ricky and his parents so scared. I shook off the thought and just enjoyed the moment with Kevin. I was where I belong, with Kevin.

"Have I told you lately how glad I am that I'm no longer like I was?" Kevin muttered quietly.

I smiled and looked up at him. "No, but I know, and you still have some of the old Kevin in you. You're still a thief."

"Oh, I am, am I? What was the last thing I stole?" Kevin asked slightly amused.

I kissed him on the lips. "My heart." I said softly.

* * *

The ending's sappy, but oh well. :D I hope y'all liked this little story of mine. :D And what did Kevin do to Ricky? Well, the world may never know. :D R&R please.


End file.
